


Every day 番外

by A_summer



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Summary: 成年巫师读物。





	Every day 番外

番外

粉尘在阳光下漂浮，还未聚集在一起就被空气中的震动打散。  
房间里传来唇齿交缠的“啧啧”的声响。  
床上交叠的两个少年不停地交换着唾液，良久，覆在上面的铂金男孩抬起头，意乱情迷地看了眼身下的人，唤了声“哈利”。  
哈利眯着眼，不自知地主动仰起脖子追寻，德拉科堪堪躲了躲，本该印在唇上的吻落在了脖颈上，滚烫滚烫的，这个姿势就像交颈的天鹅一样。  
“哈利，我受不了了。”德拉科喘着粗气，“我想要你。”  
身上的人充满暗示性地用硬挺的下身顶了顶，哈利眼中的雾气因为这四个字散了大半，他看着恋人的脸，几不可闻地“嗯”了一声，随后像回应似的勾着腿蹭了蹭压在身上的人的腿腹。  
两个人都不是什么纯情少年，自从正式交往那一天起就预料到了迟早会有这么一天，而与自己喜欢的人干这档子事，两个人有的只是期待与兴奋。  
德拉科当初说过的那句“我干死你”，终于可以付诸实践了。  
……  
德拉科半跪在床上，除了下身的裤子微微向下扯了扯，露出硬挺的性器，上身还依旧是衣衫整齐。哈利慢慢用手包裹住整个性器，伴随着一声闷哼，蓦然感到手中的巨物肿胀了一圈，滚烫滚烫的，似乎还能感受到青筋跳动。  
哈利咂舌，好，好大……  
“动动。”德拉科哑着嗓子，充满诱惑地对仿佛呆了一样的小男友道。  
握着不动，是想让他憋死吗？  
哈利听话地顺着性器撸动了几下，感受到越来越急促的呼吸声，心中一动，松开手，俯下身去。  
德拉科只觉得自己的宝贝被冷落了一瞬间，紧接着，被一个更柔软，更湿热的东西包裹住。这番猛烈的刺激让德拉科瞪大了灰色双眸，不可置信地看着甘愿为自己口的男友，眼底盛满了几乎要溢出来的喜悦与宠溺。  
哈利含住性器，细细地舔过每一处，甚至无师自通地用软软的舌尖顶住硅头，偶尔将两个圆囊也一同含进嘴巴里。德拉科快要被可爱的小男友逼疯了，这种滋味太美妙了，如果不是怕引起哈利的反感，他几乎要控制不住自己挺起腰身猛烈地在温热的口腔中冲刺。  
德拉科一边缓缓地抽插，一边拿出早就准备好的润滑剂，倒满整个手心，一只大掌覆上哈利浑圆的臀部，引来一阵颤栗。  
“乖，不怕。”德拉科轻柔地安慰着，生怕哈利产生丝毫抵触反抗的情绪。  
哈利只能发出“呜呜”模糊不清的声音回应，口中的唾液伴随着抽动的动作滑落。  
德拉科先是用沾满润滑剂的手指在穴口处慢慢地揉按着，等感觉到身体足够放松，入口处也微微扩张，分泌出液体时，才慢慢插入一根手指，顿时感受到了来自体内的挤压与阻碍。  
哈利整个人突然紧绷起来，连带着绞紧了体内的半截手指，让德拉科发出一声满足的喟叹，想象着等下自己进入后会是怎样的美妙体验。  
德拉科又快速在哈利嘴巴里抽送了几下，然后带起哈利整个身子，细细吻上他的唇，想要给他以安慰，手上的动作却是没有停下，一点一点深入，等感觉可以后，又加入一根，两根，三根……  
哈利一直尽全力敞开着自己，试图接纳着恋人。  
“宝贝儿，我忍不了了……”德拉科在哈利耳边低低地宣告，突然轻笑了一下，就着哈利盘在他腰上的姿势躺了下来，好以整暇地看着身上的救世主，“自己骑上来。”  
哈利盯着暴露在视野中硕大的性器愣了几秒，顿时觉得自己整个人都烧了起来。  
操蛋，这么大……能进来吗？  
看着德拉科不容置喙的笑容，哈利扶着粗大的性器，慢慢地坐了上去。  
“啊！”异物刚进入身体，哈利就感到整个人像被撕裂般一样，疼痛难忍，“啊……疼疼……疼……不要了……不做了……”  
“乖，哈利宝贝儿。”德拉科看着疼的满脸泪水的人，扶着他的腰引导着他继续慢慢向下，“这个时候说不要已经来不及了，你想憋死我吗？”  
“呜……嗯……不要了……”哈利断断续续地说不出一句完整的话。  
突然，德拉科扶着哈利的腰用力一按，整根没入，哈利被刺激地泪水直涌，脑子里有一瞬间的空白，脱力般地趴在德拉科的胸膛上。  
真……他妈疼啊！啊啊啊啊啊疼死老子了！谁爱做谁做！老子不想做了啊啊啊啊！  
德拉科有些爱怜地吻掉哈利脸上挂着的泪珠，感觉到哈利慢慢适应后，用手包住两瓣浑圆，缓缓挺动起来。  
“等等就不疼了，你会舒服的，听话，自己动动。”  
随着德拉科缓缓地抽送，哈利只觉得那股疼痛感慢慢下去了，随之而生的是一股巨大的空虚感，急需被填满的空虚感。  
“呃……嗯啊……好奇怪……德……德拉科……”  
“奇怪吗？宝贝儿，你有感觉了。”德拉科笑了笑，加快了抽送的动作，更快更狠地插干着小穴，紧窄的甬道被粗长的性器由外而内的捅开，将肠道里的褶肉捅平，这个体位让两个人的结合更深。哈利被一波比一波更加汹涌的快感袭击，兴奋地脚尖伸直，脚趾蜷曲，开始不自觉地扭动着腰迎合着恋人的律动，让自己陷入更深情欲的浪潮之中。  
看着哈利逐渐享受到快乐，德拉科轻轻地笑出声，放开伏在腰上的手，转而在哈利暴露在空气中的性器上打转。  
“哈利……”德拉科用一种充满诱惑的语气叫道，仿佛在引诱被呼唤的人与他一同堕落。  
“你说，你变成女孩子的时候，这里，也变了吗？”说完，还暗示性地使劲揉了揉。  
不，这已经是明示了。  
沉浸在欲望当中的哈利并没有听清他说了什么，德拉科干脆放慢动作，等到身上人不满地望过来时，再用力抬胯顶了一下，换来一阵娇喘。  
“怎，怎么了……”哈利有些委屈地看着不再动作的人，“动动……德拉科……”  
“你先回答我。”德拉科挑眉，“你说，你还是哈珀的时候，这里，也变成了女生吗？”  
意识到恋人说了什么，哈利登时又羞又闹地狠狠瞪了他一眼，殊不知眼角染上媚态的威胁在一个衣冠禽兽看起来恰是最好的催情剂。  
“没有！”  
“真的吗？”德拉科不怀好意地在哈利体内轻柔地摩挲，引起哈利更大的空虚和欲望。  
“没有！”哈利看了看除了下身几乎可以说是衣衫整齐的德拉科，又看了看浑身赤裸的自己，顿时气不打一出来，报复似地夹紧了小穴，德拉科调戏的双眸登时变得阴晦深暗。  
接下来，又是一场不知停歇的狂风暴雨。  
……  
当两个人从高潮的余韵中回味过来后，哈利天真地以为这就算是结束了，直到德拉科一把抱起浑身酸软的救世主，向门外走去。  
“去哪……”  
德拉科没有停止步伐，低声在哈利耳边说了句什么，后者不可置信地瞪大还泛着泪光的翡翠色瞳孔。  
“不，不要吧……”在花田里？野战？卧槽？玩这么大？  
德拉科照旧不理会恋人情趣似的反抗，只是笑笑，“你会喜欢的。”  
我喜欢个毛毛啊！  
啊啊啊啊完全看不出来啊！平时还算得上温柔的恋人怎么一到床上就跟换了个人似的！  
德拉科抱着哈利走出小木屋，映入眼帘的就是一大片红色的月季花田。吹来的清风让哈利不由自主地打了个哆嗦，他这才想起来自己还没穿衣服呢。  
“啊啊啊德拉科！衣服！”  
“不用穿，反正还要脱。”说完，德拉科扯出魔杖念了个咒，将整片花田都下了禁制。做完这一切后，两个人一同倒入花田，有魔法的加持，花枝并没有对两人产生什么影响。  
刚刚经历过高潮的小穴还染着水渍，淡淡的红色与雪白的臀形成鲜明的对比，吸引着德拉科的眼球。德拉科伸出两指撑开小穴，用舌头舔了舔穴口，里面一阵激动的蠕动，色色地挽留舌头。  
“嗯啊……别……别舔……德拉科……脏……”巨大的刺激让哈利忍不住捂住自己的嘴巴，以此抑制快要控制不住的呻吟。  
“甜的。”德拉科煞有介事地啧了声，仿佛品尝的是什么甘甜美酒。  
“唔……不要……不要舔了……德拉科……”  
德拉科没有理会恋人的哀求，他的身体的反应告诉他其实他也很喜欢这样。他继续用舌头将自己的津液送进小穴。哈利感受到液体顺着肠道流进舌头舔不到的地方，巨大的羞耻感让他向前缩起身子逃避着身后人的侵犯。  
德拉科用长臂牢牢禁锢住哈利的腰，不让他有半分移动，继续品尝，直到后穴不再只满足于短小的舌头的进入。听到哈利快要崩溃的求欢索爱的言语，德拉科揉捏着哈利胸前的两点，道：“哈利，我是你的什么？”  
“嗯……啊……给……给我……”  
“说，我是你的什么？”  
“德拉科……”  
被唤的人蓦然加大了手中的力道。  
“男！男朋友！你是我的男朋友！”  
德拉科好似满意这个回答，又好似不满意，仍然不放过手里的两点红豆，继续道：“还有呢？”  
哈利好似迷迷糊糊地想了想，“爱人……”  
“还有呢？”  
还有什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！有话不能直说吗啊啊啊！这样好玩吗啊啊啊啊啊！  
显然，德拉科觉得好玩。  
“我是你的什么？”德拉科将性器抵在小穴入口处，缓慢地摩挲，甚至浅浅地进入，但始终不愿给哈利一个痛快，执着地纠结于“我是你的什么”这个游戏。  
“老……老公……”  
这一声料想不到的老公让德拉科也开始激动，灰色的瞳孔亮若星辰。  
“再叫一声。”  
“老公，你是我的老公……啊……嗯啊……”  
语音未落，德拉科已经尽根没入，“乖，老公爱你。”  
德拉科舔舔嘴角，托起哈利的屁股，身体折叠到不可思议的地步，耸动的腰身如同打桩机一般一下一下狠狠地进入，恨不得把这人楔入自己的体内，再也不分开。  
“啊啊……好棒……好舒服……嗯啊……德拉科……”  
双腿压倒胸前的哈利发出平时不可能说出的淫词浪句，野外的刺激增大了两人在性爱中的快感，从小穴里喷出来的汁液浸透了两人的结合处，性器还在小穴里狂插猛干，沉重的囊袋啪啪啪地拍打着雪白的屁股。  
“哈利，放松一点，你太紧了……”  
“啊……不……”激烈的快感冲撞着肉体，“老公操我……啊……快射了……嗯啊……”  
一声激烈的尖叫，德拉科猛烈地一干，将哈利干出哭音，性器喷射出乳白的精液。高潮中的小穴绞的德拉科也快承受不住，他抽出性器，又狠狠地抽干了几下，才射出憋了许久的精华。  
哈利的洁白的胸膛因为这场激烈的性爱沾染了许多似粉似红的月季花汁，看起来淫乱奢靡，德拉科一边给身无一物的哈利的手腕和脚腕套上月季花环，一边慢慢舔舐着沾染的花汁。  
……  
清洗过后的两人躺在小木屋里的床上，德拉科从背后拥住哈利，看着累得快要入睡的恋人，德拉科忽然凑过去咬了咬他的耳朵。  
“哈利，你拒绝了我两次。”  
“嗯？”  
“一年级在礼堂外那次，还有变成哈珀的那次，你都没有握住我的手。”  
“……”？？？咋的？秋后算账？  
“既然这次，你抓住了我，我就再也不会放手。”  
“你大可逃跑试试，一旦被我抓回来，你只有一个下场。”  
“被我干死。”  
哈利只觉得内心酸酸胀胀的，翻了个身，将头抵在德拉科的胸膛上，紧紧地抱着这人，宣示着自己的态度。  
“既然下场这么可怕，我永远都不会离开你的。”  
我们，会永远在一起。


End file.
